The invention is based on a coupling means for connecting two rigid or flexible tubular elements through which water flows. More particularly, the invention relates to connecting two water-handling sanitary elements.
For connecting two such elements, for example a flexible tube and a hand shower, screw connections are known. For this purpose a union nut arranged at the end of the flexible tube is screwed onto the male thread of the hand shower.
Likewise known are bayonet connectors in which a nipple is initially introduced linearly into a bush and then turned at right angles to the linear movement of introduction. Accordingly, the user needs to implement two movements distinctly separate from each other to make the connection. In the coupled condition the nipple features a changed rotary position relative to the handle of the hand shower.
Plug-in couplings are likewise known in which for latching purposes a slider is movable perpendicular to the axis of the two parts to be joined together. The slider is typically urged into the latched position by a spring which may be formed as part of the slider. In this latched position the spring is still tensioned.